mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Holocaust Henry
Living inside living room #3 is Henry Jeen, AKA Holocaust Henry. The following picture was taken when we sent Barry, Eugene, and Scran to the window of the room to look in. Henry made them jump by sticking his 'face' against the window quickly and violently. Henry got his horrible title a year ago, when he brutally murdered 77 children in one evening in his little hometown, in Alaska. People in Alaska are extremely close, and so it is common for neighbors to trust each other as they would a family member. Henry abused this trust, and murdered all the children in the town before fleeing to the The Mansion of Delights. When he got here, we were intrigued by his motive and also his love of the Clown mask he wears. He demanded to meet with The Notorious Clown, the original CLOWN, Joka Kola, Geewillykers Rupertlaughs, Slyp and Slyde, Stenchy Frenchy, Bozo the murderer, Mr. Hokey Cokey, Tommy 'Haha' Numen, Marco Peters, and Wee Willy Winky (In that exact order, respectively). He told us they were his inspiration and that he looked up to them, much like a hero. During each meet we had CCTC monitoring the chit chat of the evil clowns, and this seemingly wannabe clown. Many clowns, including TNC said things like Go home, kid. You ain't one of us. This seemed to anger Henry, and he stormed out of the last meet (With Wee Willy Winky) and barged into the CEO office. What have I got to do to prove myself!? He demanded. Mike charged at Henry and was about to 'riptyde' him, before Mansion CEO J ordered him to stop and listened to Henry. He whispered something into Henry's ear that made his clown mask stretch from grinning so much. After this, Henry took an elevator down to floor #77, where 7UP resides. He marched into the Corridor of Tumbling Toddlers (7UP's personal corridor) and started murdering toddlers at will. Many simply fell into Henry's blades, and he chuckled as they did. After killing about 100, 7UP locked on to his face and was ready to fire his blaster cannons. However, his death was again stopped, but this time by TNC. The Notorious Clown told Henry You're good. You smell like stale piss and you need better clothes; but you can get the job done. Welcome to the League of Clowns. At this moment, Holocaust Henry jumped up and down in pure happiness and hugged TNC. He then scurried back to living room #3 before staying there for weeks. Henry now pops out for food, or to slaughter a wandering child. Many complaints have come our way about the smell, as Henry smells extremely potently like urine. He has been told multiple times to stay away from Madz, and Clarissa but won't listen. He has one more chance, and then we are going to give Mike permission to slaughter him. This was agreed at the weekly Mansion Council session. At these sessions, one member from each 'race' (Clown, human, CEO, one janitor, scran, Mike, one robot (usually 7UP), and then a ghost) attends and can speak out any problems willingly. An argument brewed, as the Clown attending that night was Joka Kola, and he stuck up for Henry. Everyone else seemed to agree, however Bludgeon Mary mentioned she'd like to see Madz 'spitroasted' by the Clowns. A delicate situation for sure, but we're not about to let Madz be killed off by the likes of the Clowns. More information to come soon.